Hopeless and In Love
by AkiHanae
Summary: Oh god what ave I done...haha. Decided I would jump on the PewdieCry boat. Hope you guys enjoy the fic. I was inspired huehue


I awoke to the sudden sound of constant clicking. Of course the culprit was none other than this handsome Swedish man. I was still groggy but my eyes seemed to be focused on his form. I watched in awe as his eyes were transfixed by the glowing scenes produced by something within his computer. I lay still; I don't want to disrupt him while he is completely content the way he was. I glanced at the clock nearby to check the time. It is still quite late, only 1:00 a.m. Whispers of frustration slipping from those beautiful lips caused me to try and hold back my laughter. His thick accent really was something else, it was so transfixing. I guess you can say that is why I fell in love with him. Without noticing I began to yawn and stretch a little too loudly. My face contorted as I realized that I had blown my cover. Felix paused whatever he was doing to turn his gaze towards my general direction. His thick frames were covered slightly by his dirty blond hair and the gentle scruff from his beard was also quite noticeable.

"Hey, did I wake you?" he breathed quietly. His eyes feigned sincerity but were also soft and longing.

"No, don't worry about it Felix" I croaked. My voice was deep and choked; after all I did just wake up.

Felix tenderly smiled as he began to saunter over to where I was laying. His sudden presence caused the mattress to depress, surprising me at the slightest. I was taken aback as his hand gingerly caressed my face. I began to heat up; I couldn't control my reactions, even to the simplest touch. A small chuckle erupted from him as he gazed at my position.

"Even though you sound mysterious and bold, your reactions are still coy yet docile" the Swede calmly stated.

"Well I can't help but release this other side of myself, especially around you" I rebutted, pouting lightly.

Felix gently leaned down and placed a peck on my lips. I felt so embarrassed, my temperature beginning to rise. I suddenly had the urge to respond back hard to his affection. The desire to be with this man was all too well. I knew I had him, but something about him always makes me feel so attached and physically attracted to him.

I stared up into his eyes, the feeling of lust consuming me. But to my hope I found his eyes looking longingly towards mine. My breathing began to increase, saliva quickly forming in my mouth.

"Felix, I-I…" I trailed off; I was so lost for words.

"Babe I know, I want you too" he breathed.

I quickly shifted so I was on his lap, his strong hands steadying my hips. I began to grind into his pelvis; I needed some sort of friction. He growled as his grip on my thighs began to tighten. He began thrusting upwards to match my thrusts downwards. I held his head close to my neck, his breathing hot and sticky against my skin. He began to tease me, by gently squeezing my butt and biting my neck softly. I moaned out loud, was it exaggerated? I couldn't tell. This signaled him to tease me even more. He began sucking on my neck forming bright red hickies while gently squeezing my pectorals with his left hand. All these stimulations caused me to move faster against him. I needed release and my constant whining was all I had to encourage him.

"God Ryan, you are such a turn on, why didn't you tell me that you needed me" He panted against my mouth.

All I could do was moan in response. Really I didn't know what made me want him at this point in time, but I have needs and well, it just kind of happened.

Suddenly I was flipped over onto my back and stripped of my pajama pants and boxers I had on. Felix began to analyze me causing me to blush even more. I held back a whimper as he moved his mouth to my inner thighs, his lips gently brushing against my soft skin. Soon enough his face was closer to mine.

"You're beautiful" he whispered as he gently stroked my naked thighs. I shivered at his touch, and his stupidly cheesy words. My mouth instantly watered as his fingers made their way to my butt. I pushed against them rapidly and with intensity, but he moved them away instantly. My body buckles as I am deprived of what I want. Long arms reach past my shoulder to retrieve the elements for our activities. I hear the faint "click" of a bottle cap as a cold substance conforms to my body down below. Felix is calm but restrained. I can tell he can't take it much longer either, but I know he doesn't have the intention of hurting me.

He towers over me, both hands placed beside my head.

"Are you ready?" he growled, gently kissing my forehead. I inhaled softly while wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Yes" I answered as I closed my eyes.

It all happened so fast. Our movements caused us to connect as one. Soon enough all of it ended with an earth shattering moment. Our bodies lay in a spent heap, both of us focusing on controlling our laboured breathing. I lay there on Felix's chest, haphazardly brushing sweaty locks out of his cerulean blue eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" the Swede asked as he stroked my back lightly.

"Hmm, every now and then" I replied smiling into his shoulder.


End file.
